


一千把刀的夜晚

by FaustCrimson



Series: 杀死汝爱 [1]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：他们早就滚到一张床上了Summary：托尔芬被阿谢拉特暴揍一顿后，那天晚上，他做了一个噩梦，于是去找克努特撒娇了【并不配合TV22话食用
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: 杀死汝爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589428
Kudos: 17





	一千把刀的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



**你能知道我对你的爱情是怎么回事？**

**那是火，是烧熔的铅，**

**是一千把插在我心上的刀子啊！**

**——雨果**

克努特被吵醒的时候，察觉到有人正揽着自己的腰，亲吻自己的后颈。

“托尔芬？”他不安地扭头小声问着。不过也没有什么悬念，敢在深夜避过重重守卫爬上他的床的，也只有托尔芬一个。

“神啊，你在干什么？”

托尔芬一言不发，只是一味沉默地吻他。见他清醒过后更是变本加厉，手也一并伸进了他的裤子里，揉搓起那半硬半软的玩意儿。

克努特被亲的晕晕乎乎的，几乎没有作什么反抗就顺利地被对方脱下了裤子。

“我想操你。”托尔芬直白又坦荡地说出了自己的欲望，压根没有给克努特转圜的余地。他勃起的阴茎已然大大咧咧地抵在王子的腿间跃跃欲试。就算对方说个“不”字，他也会不由分说地捅进去。

克努特忍不住轻笑了声。即便在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他也依然能感受到野兽注视猎物时的饥饿凶光。往往在等他做饭的时候，托尔芬也会递来这样恨不得把他生吞活剥的眼神。

十七八岁的少年人正值性欲旺盛的时期。通常情况下为了颜面和避免发现，他不会纵容托尔芬的任性，只不过在方才一连番的亲吻中，他的身体也诚实地起了反应。克努特不想在这种事情上还要违背本心，所以大大方方地分开腿勾住了托尔芬的腰。

“来吧你这混蛋，你知道怎么让我舒服。”

后穴早在阴茎徘徊犹豫时便饥渴地翕动起来，自发地分泌出了动情的粘液。托尔芬草草地替他扩张了些，稍稍费了点劲便顺畅地插了进去。

松垮的蓝色睡衣丝毫没有作为阻碍，只需轻轻往下一拉，王子精巧的锁骨和圆润的肩膀便暴露在了犬齿之下。

托尔芬忘乎所以地啃咬着王子的脖颈，下身则有规律地挺动着，忍着大肆操干的冲动，不紧不慢地进出着那湿热的小穴。起初他还担心王子会不适应他过热过硬的尺寸，但后来听得黑暗中享受的呻吟越发高涨，他便放下了心，省去了多余的亲昵前戏，扣着克努特的腿根畅快地抽插起来。

克努特痛苦又愉悦地喘息着。无论他和托尔芬上了多少次床，这家伙每次进来时都会令他产生被贯穿的危机感。

谄媚的肠肉比他们的主人更加诚实，每当阴茎捅入都会自发地迎合上来，一寸一寸纠缠着不让它离开。

托尔芬被紧致的肠道吸得直喘着粗气，他用力掰开王子弹性十足的臀肉迫使甬道放松：“嘁，你也一直在渴望着我吧？公主殿下。”

克努特不以为意地低笑了两声，伸手摸向了两人泥泞一片的交合处，柔软精巧的手指顺着人鱼线一路往上。

托尔芬呻吟着，一把抓住了他的手腕固定在头上，凶狠地盯着胆大妄为的公主。

“就算你瞪我，我也看不见。”王子狡黠地笑道，“为什么不点灯，怕我看到你被打成猪头？”

“下午你不是看够了吗？”托尔芬无所谓地说着，凶巴巴地在克努特的嘴唇上咬了一口。

“啧……”克努特吃痛着倒吸一口气，忍不住讥讽道，“是啊，你被打得真惨。”

不提则已，一提托尔芬哪能受得了这种气，直接将王子从床榻上拉了起来，抱到了自己的腿上。

“做什么？”

托尔芬没有作答，只是从后将自己的阴茎重新送入克努特体内，随即握住了王子柔软的腰肢凶狠地挺动。

“别，托尔芬……太快了……”

克努特自作自受，可惜背对着托尔芬，面前只有空气，全身的受力点似乎都聚集在了被维京男孩插入的后穴上。这个姿势使得阴茎进入到不可思议的深度，带来的刺激感远超之前。

他几乎哭叫着反手胡乱摁着托尔芬的腹肌，试图从对方又硬又热的性器上离开。然而托尔芬却不给他这个机会，仅凭一只胳膊便轻轻松松将他重新按了回去。

“神啊……救救我……”

克努特的身躯随着抽插的动作上下起伏，他的双手已完全被托尔芬环绕的胳膊牢牢钳制住，动弹不得，既无法抚摸自己的阴茎，也无法去照顾早已发情般挺立起的乳头。

“托尔芬……托尔芬……”他哀声求饶，然而对方却不依不饶，仍旧扣着他的腰发泄似的耸动着。

克努特的大脑被接连堆砌的快感争先恐后地占领了，修长的双腿颤栗不止，他控制不住地向后仰去，自暴自弃地将头颅靠在托尔芬的肩膀上，任由对方的嘴唇贴在自己的脖颈上吮吸出点点红痕。

托尔芬依恋不舍地撩开他的长发吻他，终于伸手粗鲁地揉搓起放任不管多时的乳尖，期待许久的身体本能地挺起胸脯迎合维京男孩手上的动作。王子从不耐于温柔的爱抚，他更喜欢托尔芬粗暴地对待他。

“摸摸我……”王子恳求道，“我要……啊哈……我要射了……”

“不。”在床上向来予取予求的托尔芬果断地拒绝了，“这次你得被我操射。”

“你这混蛋……”克努特呜咽着骂他，挣扎着就要从维京战士的手里逃脱。

托尔芬总算大发慈悲地放开了他。

就当克努特以为自己得到一线生机时，他又被人毫不留情地压在了床头板上，被迫张开双腿挂上了托尔芬的肩膀，全无遮掩的小穴再度被坚硬的肉刃狠狠贯穿。

克努特哆嗦着，手掌反撑在身后勉强支持自己以免塌落到床上，但很快便在接二连三的凶狠撞击下失了力气，整个人都垮在了床头。黑暗中的床榻随着连续不断的呻吟摇摇欲坠，发出吱吱呀呀的噪响。

——至少这个姿势能让他去抚弄自己的阴茎了。

王子这么想着，一边护住自己的后脑勺不撞到墙上，一边分出一只手去抚弄自己的性器。然而托尔芬的手却比他更快一步地够到了他的手腕。

“我说过了，这次你得等着被我操射。”托尔芬使坏般地说道，将他的手腕压在了墙面上，“别这么着急啊公主。”

“你、你放开我！”

他的后腰逐渐腾空，仅留肩胛还抵在床头起着聊胜于无的支撑。悬于空中的脚趾蜷紧又舒张，一阵阵缩紧的甬道暗示着这具身体已然濒临高潮边沿。

窗帘的缝隙里透进来一缕月光，朦胧地照亮了王子意乱情迷的潮红脸庞。从那张不饶人的嘴里传出来的支离破碎的喘息，使得托尔芬愈发亢奋，他热切地吮咬着王子的胸口。终于在与对方四目相交时，同克努特一起射了出来。

克努特急促地呼吸着纾解高潮后的痉挛，修剪得宜的指甲在托尔芬的背上留下了一道道火辣辣的抓痕。

两人侧身躺下。托尔芬并没有马上从王子的身体中离开，他搂着克努特的腰着迷地吻着他的后背和肩膀，下身依旧慢条斯理地在绞紧的肉壁里抽送着，似乎还在感受那湿热肠肉带来的绝妙快感。

“疯小子。”克努特只当这是再来一次的邀请，嘟嘟囔囔地随着抽插的动作浅浅低吟，还在回味方才高潮的余韵。 肚子里沉甸甸的，像是灌满了托尔芬射入的精液。被撑得满满当当的的肠道仔细地描绘着阴茎的形状，逐渐又有了感觉。

“快点。”他抱着肚子催促道。

然而这次托尔芬不急着再次操他，仍然保持着原有的速度，贴着肠肉一点点地磨。

“托尔芬……你到底要不要操我？”克努特急得快哭了，他受不了这样细水流长的操弄，不自觉摇晃着屁股蹭上了托尔芬的小腹。

“我不是正在做吗，公主？你这么急着找操？”

“是啊，不想做就滚下去。”

“下午的时候你可不是这么说的。”托尔芬凑在他耳边问道。

“呵，说得对，我该硬起心肠让阿谢拉特宰了你。”克努特愤懑地说道。

“为什么不？”托尔芬发问，“为什么要喊停？明明我还能打。”

“我看出来了。你发泄不完的精力搅乱了我的睡眠。”克努特嘟囔道，“我只是不想你死。你的死会让我很困扰。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。现在，要么狠狠操我一顿，要么滚下床离开。”他赌气似的说道。

托尔芬自然不会乖乖离开，他将公主打横抱起，强势地将人放在了桌子上。

“嘿，这里又硬又冷。”克努特不满地抱怨着，试图从旁够到自己的斗篷垫在身下。

“我的确又硬又热。”托尔芬阻止了他的动作，一把拉开他的双腿，从正面直直挺入。

克努特低声呜咽，不得已扒住了桌子边沿免得自己被顶撞出去。他无比庆幸葡萄酒瓶和银质的酒杯都放在床头柜上，否则乒乒乓乓的落地声非得引来侍卫不可。

王子无力的双足几次从桌上滑落，又被托尔芬蛮横地抓住压了回去，迫使他时刻敞开大腿任由着对方进进出出。甬道里的粘液和精液因为抽插的动作不断外溢，很快连整洁的桌面上都淌满了令人面红耳赤的水渍。

托尔芬盯着他淫乱的脸庞不由问道：“你很喜欢被我操，对不对？”

“哈啊……我没办法，这太舒服了……”克努特一不留神就说出了心里话，再伸手去捂住嘴已经晚了。

“诚实的公主。”托尔芬奖励式地亲了他一口，将人从桌子上抱了下来，要求王子自行站立着俯趴在桌子上，让他从背后进入。

克努特颤抖的双腿几乎站不稳，腰腹的支点统统落在了冰凉的桌上。维京战士抚摸着他光滑的后背，酥痒的乳尖随着操干的动作一下下摩擦着桌面。王子抽泣着承受着，几次坚持不了地想要跪下，偏偏托尔芬牢牢抓着他的胳膊，控制他停留在原地。

“停、停下……呜慢点……托尔芬！”他声嘶力竭地哀嚎着。肠道早已被研磨得又麻又热，此刻痉挛般地收缩着，如激流般的快感瞬间攀至顶峰。

托尔芬置若罔闻，切齿道：“太迟了。”他抓紧王子的胳膊，重重地进入到小穴最深处，抵着吮吸不止的肠肉射了出来。

托尔芬深吸了口气，起身将精疲力尽的克努特抱回了床上。

“你刚刚是想弄死我的，对吧？”克努特有气无力地说着，双腿仍不自觉地打颤。

“随你怎么说。不过是你先准备让阿谢拉特宰了我的。”托尔芬异常不屑地说道。

“哈，心胸狭窄的家伙。”克努特闭上眼睛，如同梦呓般开口，“或许我是不应该阻止他。不过很奇怪，一想到你的死亡，就像有一千把刀扎在我的心上……”

“那是什么？”

“不知道。”克努特若有所思地说着，“可能……那就是爱吧。”

托尔芬震惊地看着他，疲软的阴茎终于从王子的身体里滑了出来，却仍旧在腿根旁徘徊不决。

“到此为止，托尔芬。你要还想继续就去找个女奴吧，我不想来第三次了。”克努特困顿地打了个哈欠，没有为刚才的话作任何解释的打算，多次餍足的高潮令他身心俱疲。他尝试着推开这家伙，谁料托尔芬并没有坚持，毫不温柔地吻了他一下后便乖乖从他身上爬了下来。

王子愣了愣，在心头嘀咕今天托尔芬怎么这么听话：“把蜡烛点上，我们都需要一杯酒放松一下。”

克努特就着托尔芬点燃的烛火，裸着身子裹上外袍，替自己和托尔芬各斟了一杯葡萄酒。

“所以，你做了噩梦？想要向我寻求安慰？”他把其中一只酒杯递给托尔芬，意味深长地笑道。

托尔芬不满地看了他一眼，嘴硬道：“我没有做噩梦，我只是……”

他总是会梦见无数次幻想过的文兰，他的父亲——托尔兹在一望无垠的茂盛草地上放牧着羊群，他的母亲和姐姐编织着看似永远织不完的挂毯，一如往常那般料理着家务。他足下的山坡底是连成一片的金黄色麦田。

这本该是岁月静好的甜美梦境，可托尔芬已经梦见过无数次，他清楚地知道在这之后即将有一双手硬生生地将美好撕裂。

那是他的手。

要是当初他不跟着父亲远航，他的父亲或许就不会死。

一般来说只有一场战斗结束他才会做这个梦，可不知为什么越是靠近盖恩斯伯勒，他越是整夜整夜地重复着梦魇。也许是内心深处察觉到了什么，亦或者是他的父亲在冥冥之中传递来自瓦尔哈拉的神谕。

他深吸一口气，断断续续地和克努特讲述了自己的梦境：“……我梦见了父亲、母亲、姐姐，梦到了那一片熟悉的金色麦浪……然后就醒了。”

他及时把梦到克努特长发翩翩背影的事情咽回了喉咙里，不断催眠自己是为了避免再次经历与父亲的残酷离别，才强迫自己从梦中醒来。

“你省去了关键。”谁知克努特一针见血地指出了他省略的部分。

——天杀的家伙，为什么他的第六感如此敏锐。

“不，我没有。”托尔芬不得不严词否认道。

“哦。”克努特并不在意，他摇晃着酒杯颔首，“你梦到了我？”

“别自恋了。”托尔芬烦闷地说道，“我只是及时止损，没有把这个梦做下去而已。”

“所以，还是做了噩梦来找我求安慰。”克努特得意地扬起嘴角，“诚实一点不好吗？托尔芬，你该学会直面你内心的渴望。”

“是啊，或许我应该遵从我的本心，现在就用刀割开你的喉咙。”托尔芬恶声恶气地说道。

克努特饮了一口酒：“承认自己想向他人求助并不是一件羞耻的事情。承认吧托尔芬，你想见的人是我。你以为我不知道你偷偷打量我多少次了吗？我的意思是抛开想和我做爱之外的在意。”

托尔芬一时语塞。

——瓦尔基莉亚在上，难道这家伙背后长了眼睛不成？

他以为把自己的目光藏得很好，殊不知这一切都在克努特的掌握之下。

“你喜欢我的头发，是不是？”克努特眨了眨眼睛，“口是心非的无赖。说真的，我一度怀疑你只是想和我的头发做爱而已。”

“不，我没有。”

“说说吧托尔芬，说说看。你梦到的那个人是谁？”

王子的话语如同塞壬的歌声般充满着蛊惑的力量，诱使着托尔芬鬼使神差地答出了心里话：“你。”

“说完整。你想要见的那个人、爱着的那个人是谁？”

“是你，克努特。”

“好孩子。”克努特满意地抱住了他的脖子，亲切地吻了吻他的额头。

“嘿，别像对待孩子一样对待我。”托尔芬象征性地挣扎了一下，便任由王子抱着他，犹如女孩抱着自己心爱的洋娃娃。

“当我把你从失败的决斗中捞起时，你看起来的确像个需要管教的小孩。”克努特轻描淡写地说着，毫不畏惧地戳着托尔芬的痛点。

他用手指绕着自己的金发，看似随意地问道：“阿谢拉特到底对你做了什么？你这么想要杀死他？”

“这不关你的事。”托尔芬冷声道，“这是我和他的事情。”

“好吧。”克努特点了点头，并没有深究下去的意思，“其实你知道的吧，托尔芬。”

“我需要知道什么？”

“现在的你，真的是你想要成为的样子吗？”克努特的话锋突然变得异常犀利，几乎是在叩问托尔芬的内心。

维京男孩愣了愣，本能地回避了这个问题：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“不，你知道。”克努特笃定地说道，“你清楚明白现在的自己并没有变成父亲所期待的模样。”

“够了。”

“除了在发泄对阿谢拉特的恨意……”

“住口。”

“还有……对自己的埋怨吧。”

“我叫你闭嘴！”托尔芬怒不可遏地将王子摁在床上，用刀刃抵住了克努特光洁的脖颈，以他的武力值只要稍稍用劲，王子就会血溅当场。一旁被掀翻的酒杯里淌出了尚未饮尽的深红酒液，宛若一滩鲜血在床单上蔓延开来。

克努特目光坦荡地注视着他，随着吞咽起伏的喉咙轻轻擦过雪亮的刀身：“我和你一样。”

他抓住托尔芬粗糙的手，柔软的唇瓣细细亲吻着他伤痕累累的手指，仿佛有曼妙的蝴蝶在维京战士浸满了鲜血的指尖轻盈地跳舞。

“只不过与你不同的是……”克努特慢吞吞地说道，“我有自己的道路要走。但是托尔芬，属于你的道路在哪儿呢？”

托尔芬怔住了，一脸茫然地看着他。脑海中一帧帧闪回起过去的记忆，儿时所向往的征途前所未有的清晰地呈现在他的面前。

他翕动着嘴唇，没有说话。

“迷茫的话，就把你的一切献给我吧。”克努特没有强求，半开玩笑半认真地说道，“我来赋予你前进的价值。”

“你要给我什么？”

“不知道。”克努特轻快地说道，“血与火，幸运与不幸，喜悦与痛苦，一切都很难说。只不过我会让这一切变得有意义，并且最终导向我所想建立的世界。”

“真是伟大的梦想，公主。”托尔芬将刀收起，夸张地说道。

“等你真正见识到那一切时，我发誓你会后悔自己说出这样的话的。无赖。”被质疑的王子不甘地怒道。

“不过在此之前……”克努特拖长了尾音，“要是你再做噩梦的话，我允许你来找我。我会保护你。”

“就你？”托尔芬打量着克努特柔弱的身板，一脸不相信。

“至少我不是个害怕做噩梦的小孩。”克努特耸肩正经说着，下一秒吹灭了烛灯。

“嘿！”托尔芬还没来得及反应便被人拽着躺了下来。

“嘘。”克努特的胳膊越过托尔芬的胸肌抱住了他，侧脸则亲密地靠在维京男孩的身畔，困倦地小声道，“睡吧，吾爱。下次我一定会把你带出雪地。即使有一天你会被人杀死，也将会是死在我手里。”

“言出必行，公主。”托尔芬低下头吻了吻克努特的头发，轻声说道。

“我保证。”

不知是不是克努特的允诺起了效果，那天过后托尔芬果然没有再做过噩梦。他言而有信，默默地、不为人所知地将复仇之外的一切悉数献给了身旁金发的王子。克努特显而易见地知晓这一切，然而却什么都不说。他们心照不宣地接受了彼此的暗示。

托尔芬始终恪守着承诺，哪怕被克努特亲口放逐到农场里为奴。

直至临行前他的神智依旧浑浑噩噩，连自己怎么来到农场的都记不太清楚，唯独将克努特与他告别时的眼神铭记于心。

那样惨烈又沉痛的眼神，他仅在拉古纳尔死去的那夜从克努特的脸上见过。之后，王子便把自己情绪和内心一丝不苟地武装起来，不知为何这时泄露了些许，又掺杂了一点哀其不幸怒其不争，既失望又悲恸。

托尔芬觉得有人在自己心头剜了一千刀，否则他必然不会这般落魄沮丧。

“我爱你，托尔芬，但是远没有奋不顾身的地步。”克努特冷静自持地说道，然而颤抖的声线还是出卖了他的心碎，“忘了‘爱’这件事吧。至于剩下的……都可以留着。”

维京男孩恍惚意识到，他的爱人是一国之王，不再是那个会跌坐在拉古纳尔尸骸畔惊慌失措的小公主。世界步履不停地向前走着，所有人都朝未来而去。

唯有他止步不前。他被困在原地实在太久了。

“反正与未来无关的终究会被舍下。不论你愿不愿意。”年轻的国王长叹一口气，如自言自语般用极轻的声音哀伤不已地说道。

“你会把我也舍弃吗？”托尔芬低声问他。

“有时候，舍弃一些东西会获得格外的意义。”他的爱人叹息着轻轻抚过他的脸，“可是托尔芬你啊……”

“你是刺穿我心头的利刃啊。”

托尔芬每每回忆起克努特意味不明的绝情话语，都会产生没来由的伤感。

爱也好，恨也罢，你想要的话我统统给你。因为在我跌宕莽撞的少年岁月里，唯有你真正令我安心。

我们手染鲜血，都犯过弥天大错，也尽可能地想要为自己的过失弥补。我们的过去美好又仓皇，曾经的甜蜜足以支撑我走向遥不可及的未知。我很爱你，所以无论你赐予我的是血还是火，幸运或是不幸，喜悦还是痛苦，我都乐于把我的一切都奉给你。

偶然的一个夜晚，为奴三年的托尔芬从混乱又崩落的梦中醒来，尚且为那真实得仿佛身临其境般的噩梦心有余悸。不过片刻之后，起伏波动的思绪便逐渐平静下来。

他依然做着噩梦，但却不再惧怕了。

托尔芬安静地看向马棚外的月亮，终于懂得了克努特那句话的含义。

——原来有一种爱情是插在心上的刀。*

-FIN-

Faust

2019/12/17

***** **原来有一种爱情是插在心上的刀。——《生死疲劳》·莫言**

**Author's Note:**

> 我对克努特的头发一直抱有着奇怪的性癖  
> 总是不遗余力地表现我对他那头金发的热爱  
> 我慢慢发觉  
> 自己是精神上的“canufinn”  
> 肉体上的“thornute”  
> 毫无疑问，在风云诡谲的宫廷中长大的王子掌握着精神上实质性的主导位置
> 
> 这篇还有个后续。  
> 克努特曾答应过会从噩梦手中保护他，所以托尔芬不再害怕了。  
> 后续与“保护”有关
> 
> 我不断尝试着给他们一个happy ending


End file.
